Married To An Abusive Hardy
by Superstar89
Summary: have you every think you married the man of your dream but it ened up being a nightmare. well that happend to me
1. how it all started

Married to an abusive Hardy

"You stupid bitch you just don't learn do you"

He told me as I lie on the floor holding my ribs from getting hit every time he kick or punch me. My face was a mess I had a busted lip a black eye that I now that would have shown by now and a big brose on my left cheek where he had hit me the first time.

"I, I, I'm sorry" I cried out as I sobbed into my hands

"That's not good enough for me you peace of shit"

The next thing I knew was I was getting another kick to the ribs, as I coughed trying to catch my breath the door bell ranged throw out our house that's right OUR house even though It was mine.

"You better stay in this room or else"

I always hated when he sad "or else" let me take you back to the begging and take a look at how all of this started. Well my name is Larisa Johnson and I stand at about 5'7 with brown wave hair and I have light brown eyes I have a little tan so I'm not pale like some other chicks. I come from a normal size family you have my mom who is a doctor and there's my dad whose a business man and my lovely but annoying little sister and brother their names are Ashley and Michael. Me and my family live in a town called Durham it's on the outside of Raleigh I just had graduated from high school and now I'm a junior at the University of North Carolina i'm studying to become a psychologist. While attending UNC I meet my wonderful loving boyfriend name Chris Anderson we have been dating for about 3 years now. When I first met him he was someone I could go and talk to about anything and we just hit it off from there. But it didn't work out for us so we desisted that we was going to be friends and then that's when I meet him Matt Hardy we meet in class as friends then we started dating then we got serious with our relationship so we have been together longer then me and Chris had we been together for about 6 years now and then he asked me to married him so I said yes. Now enough about me let's get back to the story any ways now I'm trying to crawl to the bathroom and lock myself in it preventing him from attacking me anymore once in there I look in the mirror and I look a mess I can't believe he hit me again that's right I said it again this is not the first time he has hit me.

Matt walked down the stairs to answer the door to find none other Larisa's friend Kristin of about 13 years. Matt gives her a dirty look as if to say "why the fuck are you here" as he does he steps aside and let her in.

"So what brings you here" he said trying to play nice

"I was wondering is Larisa home"

"Umm...she's not here right now"

"Well do you know where she went?"

"No I haven't she left before I got home so I don't know where she had went to"

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud thumping noise coming from up stairs she looked at Matt like "what the fuck is going on"

"What the hell was that" she said looking at Matt

"I don't know, well any way I got to get going I have a lot to do before tomorrow so I have her call you when she gets in"

"Ok, thanks any way Matt"

"No problem"

As Matt closed the door he ran up the stairs to the room where he left her at as he looked around he couldn't find her so he knew where she had went to the bathroom. He walked over to the door and he put his hand on the door knob as he tried turning it to open he noticed that the door was locked so he knock low on the door.

"Hey baby are you in there" he didn't get a response back so he figures to give it another try

"Honey are you in there if so open the door"

"No" she said in a low moan

"Why not"

"Because you are not hitting me again"

"Oh no I'm not going to hit you" he said with a smirk on his face

That is what he does all the time after he beats me he tried to play the nice loving man I fell in love with. I have made that mistake already and I'm not doing that again I had learn from the first time not to open the door when he use that honey card on me. As I sit on the bathroom floor I wonder when Is he going to leave if he don't then I would stay in here until tomarrow if I have to. The next morning had came up and I was to meet up with Jeff and Kristin at a local café to talk about wedding plans that's right that son of a bitch is my fiancé. He probose to me about 7 months back that's when he was the fun and caring matt but now I don't know what the fuck to think now so I crawl up onto the counder but as I try pulling myself up my ribs are hurting like hell so I pulled up my shirt that I had on the previous day and I find I have a huge broose on my ribs on the right side and my face looks like hell. I walk to the door and I slowly unlocked it making sure he could hear it so I peeked out from beind the door to find the room empty I was releved to find it that way so I left the bathroom looking into the dresser to find some clothes to wear for the day. I looked at my side of the bed at the night stand to find my phone as I walked to it I had about 7 missed calls and 5 voice mails I figure they where from Jeff and Kristin but the other one was from Gil there father we got along pretty well when I first meet him. I didn't want to call them back until I was ready so I ran back to the bathroom with the clothes and everything that I need I turned the water on and I stepped in letting the warm water hit my sour body it felt good but then again it hurt like hell, as I finish with my shower I got dressed and I left my hair to air dry I had to but a lot of make-up on my face just to cover the broseing and the black eye the swelling had went down but you couldn't tell. I grabbed my phone and went down stairs to find matt in the kitchen eating. He looked up from where he was at to see me getting ready to leave he gives me a small smile before I turned around getting ready to get my purse he walks up behind me and turns me around. As I looked into his eyes I seen that he was sad and he was feeling sorry for what he did.

"Hun, you know I'm sorry what happened last night"

"Yea I know" what the fuck am I doing apologizing to the son of a bitch for I said to my self

"I wanted to let you know how I felt…where are you going any way"

"im sapose to meet up with Jeff and Kristin today"

"oh yea that's right I almost for got well have a nice day" he said giving me a kiss on my cheek which hurt still

"alright" I said as I open up the door

I couldn't wait until I was out of that house I got into my car and I headed for town where I was going to meet up with them. I backed out of the drive way and was on my way, it felt so good to get away from him and that house I could all most cry…yea right. I arrived at the café in about 20 minutes as I got out of my car and headed inside I looked around for them until I herd my name being called I looked to my left and I seen Jeff calling me and waving his hand so I headed that way. As I made it to the table I gave Kristin a hug and when Jeff gave me a huge I flinched in pain I didn't want to tell him that his brother had beat the living hell out of me.

"are you ok" he ask with a concern look on his face

"yea im fine just a stiff back that's all"

" man I know how that feels in the morning." He said with a little laugh

"So how's every one"

"I'm doing good...i came to your house last night and matt told me you wasn't there I also told him for you to call me when you get in"

I looked at her in shock he didn't tell me that she came over and that I was suppose to call her, that bitch

"Oh well he didn't tell me that"

"Well maybe he forgot to tell you, you know how matt get sometimes" Jeff said

"Yea, so what are we going to talk about today?"

"Well we was deciding on what types of flowers and the color of the wedding" Kristin said

"We was thinking maybe me and matt could get together and decide on the colors…I want it to be blue and white but I don't know what matt might want so that's where I'm at in my head" I said

"Yea that would be great but I know where a grate place to have the reception at" Jeff said

"Oh yea where at and It better not be a crazy ass place I now you to well for that" I said with a smile

"Not this time I promise" he said with his hand over his heart

"Alright where is it"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise" Jeff said

He knows I like a surprise that's what I always liked about him unlike matt who never surprises me with anything that asshole.

"So how many people is coming and how many people is attending" Kristin said with a pen and paper in hand

"Well half of my family's going to be there" Jeff said

"And half of mine as well so I think what that's about 200 people that's coming" I said looking at Jeff

"Yea and about 20 of them are in it" Jeff said

"So we have to get the invitations out right away" Kristin said in her serious voice

Me and Jeff started laughing at her...we always laughed at her when she does that it's so funny.

"What is so funny?"

"You are doing that voice again" I said trying not to laugh hard but failed

"Oh whatever" she said whit a smile

After about an hour and a half trying to figure out some of the things we desisted that we all were going back to my house and call some of the guys over so we all can party. I don't know about what matt might think but right now I don't give a fuck I just want to party. It was getting late so we stopped at the liquor store to pick up to liquor been for we went to my house. We pulled up to the drive way and headed in side.

"Hey baby we are home" I shouted throw out the house but got no response

"Yo bro where are you at" Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jeff walked out and shrugged his sholder's I looked at every one before I walked up stairs to our room the door was shut so I turned the knob I slowly open the door to find him in the bed sleep so I walked over to him and I stared to place soft kisses along his cheek and down his neck he started to move a little but that was not working so I started to move done his neck to his collar bone and by then he opened up one eye and looked at me.

"Hey honey" he said in a sleepy tone of voice

"Hey" I said with a small smile

"Back so soon"

"Babe its 9 o'clock"

"Oh damn"

"Yea now get out of bed and come down stairs we got company"

"Like who?"

"Like your brother and some of your friends and mine"

Matt takes and rolls his eyes as he slowly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, I turned around and went back down stairs to the rest of the people.

"He was up stairs asleep" I told everyone

"Is he coming" Shannon said

"Yea he will be done in a minute…..NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" I shouted

Our entire guest started opening up all the beer and liquor we had music blasting throw the speakers. Then matt joined the party he looked happy and enjoying himself I was happy as long as he was happy. My thoughts were interrupted by my other best friend and bridesmaid Jaleesa.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm good you enjoying the party so far" she said, she had came in with her long time boyfriend Randy they were expecting there second child.

"Yea I am so far yea"

"So what did you guys choose the color would be?"

"Oh me and matt didn't get to that yet I was going to talk to him tomorrow about that and see what he things and we will go from there."

"Ok, do you have a place for the resection yet?"

"Well you have to go and ask Jeff that because he said it's a surprise and he won't tell me but he just might tell you" I said with a smile on my face

"I just might, hey let me go and find randy"

"Alright you do that make sure him and the guys are not doing anything stupid like brake something"

"Alright see you later girl" and with that she left

I didn't feel all that great standing due to the fact that my side and back is hurting like hell so I went and take a seat down on the cough next to one of Matt's friend from the WWE Shane, he looked at me and he offered me a smile and I returned it with one of my own. I wasn't in the mood of talking to any one right now all I want to do I go upstairs and take a long and hot bath and get into the bed but I couldn't have done that to all of the people that showed up here. I got up and went up stairs to the bathroom but I didn't shut the door because I was the only one up there but I guess I was wrong I heard a knock on the door I jumped and when I seen it was Jeff he started laughing.

"That was not funny" I said with laughter in my voice

"I couldn't resist"

"Oh really"

"Yea, so what are you doing up here"

I didn't look him in the eyes I wanted to tell Jeff so bad but I couldn't but I don't know how he would react to it. He walked into the bathroom over to me and he gave me a hug I flinch again so he back up and looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you again?"

I shook my head before I gave him an answer. I cleared my throat before I started talking

"Remember today at the café I told you that my back was hurting"

"Yea"

"And when I said I had a stiff back"

"Yea, Larisa what's going on?"

All I did was raised up my shirt that I was warring that day to show him just how big the brose that was on my side was. It hurted like hell just trying to show him. And the look on his face tells all he was so shocked he didn't even know what to do. He slowly reached his hand out and toughed it and I jumped and I seen the hurt look on his face.

"How did you do this?"

"I didn't" I said in a low voice

"Then who, come on you can tell me anything"

"I don't want to tell you then things would get worse"

"Come on tell me please"

I took a deep breath be for I told him

"It was, was matt" I started to cry but the more I cried the pain would get worse

I had manage to slump to the floor and I just cried into his chest I couldn't believe that I just told him that I just hope he don't go back and tell him that I told him and oh hell will break loose. I'm so damn scared right know I don't know what to do next.

"I can't believe that my own brother would do something so fucking stupid" he said under his breath

I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away

"How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"I don't know I didn't want any one finding out"

"How long have he been hitting you like this"

"About 6 months now"

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"I guess so but I don't want anyone know in"

"Ok, I'll take you when everyone leaves ok"

"Ok" I said with a little smile

Me and Jeff both come back down to the party and found some of our guessed pass out every where so I walked into the kitchen to find matt just sitting there so I walked over to him. He looks to have something on his mind so sat down next to him and I put my hand on his and he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"hey look i'm about to go and leave with jeff we got some things we need to pick up"

"at this hour"

"yea"

"well ok be back soon ok honey"

"alright" and with that I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before me and jeff left.


	2. Relived

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this story accepted the OC's everyone else own themselves**

**A/N: sorry for the wait I had a lot of things to do such as homework and work so here you guys go the next chapter enough about me on with the story.**

Once we was out of the house and on our way to the hospital I felt kind of relieved that I no longer have to stay in that house with him. We pulled up to the hospital in about 10 min we walked into the waiting room to find in not all that full I looked about 4 people waiting, so I slowly walked to the front desk and asked to see a doctor about my ribs so she gave the information paper that I had to feel out but I wasn't up to it so I had Jeff fill it out and bring it back to the lady. Jeff returned within minutes he looks at me and he rubs my leg and he gives me a small smile.

"Thanks Jeff" I said in a low tone

"It's no problem you should have told me sooner"

"I would have but I didn't know how to say it" I said laying my head on his shoulder

I manage to fall asleep and didn't even know that they had called my name until I was feeling someone call my name and rocking me so I slowly opened my eyes to see Jeff so I smiled at him.

"Hey they called your name"

"They did when"

"For about 5 minutes now" he said with a little laugh

"Damn" was all I could manage to say

So I got up and walked to the room where they had assigned me to I was still holding my ribs and leaning on Jeff side while he had an arm around my shoulders. I get in the room and lay on the bed and waited for the nurse to come in looking all happy, happy joy, joy I was so pissed at her.

"Hi my name is Ashley and I'm going to be your nurse for the night so if you can please tell me what brings you in tonight"

"Well she has this big burse on her right side and we were wondering about it so we came in to see what's wrong" Jeff answered for me which I was glad he was there.

"ok let's take a look at that" the nurse said as she put some gloves on and made her way over to me I slowly lifted up my shirt to show her witch it hurted like hell to even do but I managed to get it off of me to show her. I didn't care if Jeff seen me in my bra he seen me plenty of time so that didn't bother me much. She took one look at it and her eyes went wide I knew it was bad from the way it felt and the look on her face.

"I'm going to order you an x-ray to see if anything is broken from the looks of it, it might be broken"

My face fell I was so mad and pissed at the same time because I had my dress fitting in about two days from now and this broken fucking ribs how pleased. The nurse had left the room and I was so not in the mood for any dumb shit so I laid down on the bed just waiting for them to take me to the x-ray room Jeff had sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at me with a pity smile on his face he knew and I knew that this was not going to work out with me and matt.

"So what are you going to do now" he said

"I don't know"

"You know I'll be here for you every step of the way"

"Thanks again Jeff you are a live savor you know that" I said trying to be funny

"It's my job to look after you too"

Just then the doctor had walked in the room with what looks to be my clip board in his hand I was so cold just laying there. The doctor had put my clip board on one of the table and took a seat on one of those little willed chaired and he moved towards me and he extended his hand.

"Hi my name is Brandon Gibbs and i'm your doctor for tonight let's take a look at what we got here"

He looked me over and they sent me over there to get an x-ray I was so scared of what might happen or what they might find. About 10 min later I was back in my room with Jeff once again. The doctor had came in with the results in his hand he turned the little light on where the x-rays go and he put them up there. He sighs and he turned to look at me.

"you see Mrs. Johnson here is where the problem lies" he said pointing to the x-ray

"you have 2 cracked ribs here and we would have to rap you up with an ace bandace for about 2 weeks for them to heal properly and I would like to see you in about 3 weeks for a follow up"

"Ok thank you Dr."

The doctor had left and his assistace nurse came in and started to wrap my score ribs and then we left to go back to the house the one place I really didn't want to go back to but I had to. We pulled up to the house at 3 o'clock in the all the lights in the house was out so I thought to myself that matt must have had turned them off before he went to bed. Jeff had helped me out of the car and into the dark house. Jeff had turned the light on in the kitchen so we can see where we are going so we won't trip over anything that might have been in the way. I sat down in one of the stools we had in the kitchen that was by the island I had put my head down on it because I was so tired and pulse the medicine that they have given me for pain was maken me sleepy as well. Jeff had walked over to me and place a hand on my back and started speaking in a low tone.

"Hey you should go up stares and get in the bed"

"I don't feel like moving this feels good right here" I said with a smile

"Oh come on get up" he said as he started to pick me up onto my feet

"Ok, ok I'm going; i'm going you happy now"

"Yes I am"

I laughed a little before I headed for the stares that lead to me and Matt's room but before I started walking up the stairs I turned to see Jeff about to go to sleep himself I told him once again.

"Thanks jeff" but he didn't hear me anyway because he was already sleeping on the table so I went on up states and I sled in next to an already sleeping log name matt hardy.

LET ME NOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK 3 RNR


	3. The Countdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this story accepted the OC's everyone else own themselves.**

**A/N: sorry guys it took me this long things is happing such as my sis had her babe and school and looking for a job but here's chapter 3.**

The next morning I woke up in a bed by myself I looked around the room and everything seems still the same. I got up and I had gone to the bathroom to try and take a shower but before I got in I took off the bandage that I had got from the hospital and then I step into the nice and warm water. Once I was done I looked throw my dresser and pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts and a pair of blue flip flops. I went down the stars that led into the kitchen and once again I didn't see anybody I started to wonder to myself what is going on. I looked out of the window and seen all the cars but something wasn't right, I called up one of mine and Matt long time friend Shannon Moore.

"Hello this is punk talk to me"

"you really need to change that greeting" I said with a smile on my face

"Oh yeah! How about no"

"What every any way I called you to see have you seen matt"

Shannon had hesitated for a while before he answer right then and there I knew something was up and he was not telling me.

"Umm Shannon are you still there"

"Yea, yea I'm still here"

"Well are you going to tell me where he is or not"

"Him and Jeff had went into town he told me to tell that not to wore he will be back as soon as possible"

"Thanks hun"

"No problem"

After I hung up from him I knew that was a lie because he would not have told him to tell me that he would either leave a note or call but I didn't care as long as he wasn't home I was good. I had called up some of my friends so they can help me with the other little mthings that I need concerning the weeding that will take place in about another 3 weeks from now. 20 minutes had passed and by thin I was in the living room with some of my bride's maid going throw a book of flowers trying to figure what kind to use.

"What about this color" Ashley said holding up a light blue and white picture of the flowers

"I like that but it's not the look that I'm looking for"

"Ok I got it it's has to be this because we looked throw all of the books"

"Ok show me what you got"

"How about this" Roxann showed me a picture of a red and white flowers.

"I like that lets go with that"

"But what about what matt want"

"I don't care about what he wants it's about what I want"

"Girl I know that's right" Kristin said agreeing with me

"Alright then we got the flowers and our dress color"

"Ruby red and winter white" I said to make sure that it's clear

A half hour later the girls had left which left me in the house by myself I had filled the bath tub up with water and I had lighten candles around it and I had got in. this was the best relaxation I had in a long time I got in it to relive a little bit of stress that was building up and I really needed it. I got out and dried myself and I put on my pajamas on and I made me a bowl of popcorn and I turned on a movie. Half way throw movie I hear the front door open I knew it was Matt and he was drunk like always after a while you get use to it. I had put down my bowl and walked over to him I started helping him until he shoved me out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem" I said starting to get mad

"You is my problem bitch"

"Oh yea fuck you" I spat at him as I made my way back to the couch until he pulled my hair

"Owww let me go"

"I don't think so"

He throw me to the floor and he started to punch me in the face I blocked most of the hits that he had giving me. After he was done he had dragged me up the stairs and into our bed room where he throws me onto the bed and he climbed on top of me. I wiggled to try and get him off of me but he wouldn't move. I hated when he gets drunk he don't know when to stop what he is doing. He leans so close to my face I turned my head preventing not to look at him. He grips my cheeks together and made me look at him.

"Look at me you bitch"

"Please stop, please" I said with tears in my eyes

"Why I thought you like this"

"Just stop please"

"I thought you loved me"

"I do not when your are like this"

He started kissing my on my neck and I tried pushing him off but it wouldn't work. He slid his hands up my shirt and started massaging my left barest. I was so scared I had never seen this side of him

"Please just stop"

He didn't hear me as he started to unto himself and he pulled his shirt off and throw it onto the floor he leans down and he whispers into my ear.

"Come on baby I know you want this more than me because I've been waiting for this"

"No I don't so get off of me"

He then slaps me in the face and then he pulls my pajama pants and panties off

"Don't do it please don't do it you don't have to"

"But I do"

And then he rams into me and I let out a loud scream I cried as I slap him begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I hated when he gets drunk I closed my eyes wishing that all of this was just a bad dream and that nothing happen. When I open up my eyes he was passed out so I had climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower from him. I wanted to tell someone really bad but I didn't know who to go to and the crazy part is that our wedding is in less than 3 weeks away.

**So here's chapter 3 so what do you guys thing RNR!!!!**


	4. Wedding day

3 weeks later (wedding day)

I can't believe it as I looked at myself in the mirror in my wedding dress surrounded by all my brides made and my mom. I can't really put my mind around it that I am really marring this monster I call of a husband.

Matt POV

I'm standing here in my tuxcido on the other side of the church waiting for it to begin but all of a sudden I start to get cold feet I don't know why but I do. So I got up and I started pasting back and forth if I did that any longer I would have walked thrown the church floor. I can't beloved that after all that dumb shit I had put her throw she really is going to married me, me of all people if it was any other women they would have been left by ass a long time ago. I wanted to leave so bad it's like I wasn't ready for this I wanted to back out so bad. I looked around everybody was talking and smiling wile i'm over here sweating like I had just ran a marathon. As I continue to walk back and forth I kept glancing at my watch each time I see the handle tick I get more and more nervous. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeff walking towards me.

"Hey men are you ok" he asked with concern in his voice

"Yea I'm fine...I guess"

"What do you mean you guess what's really going on with you man, you no I'm your bro you can tell me anything"

"Ok well I'm starting to get cold feet"

"Oh come on dude that's normal everybody goes throw that"

"No man I am seriously about to walk out of here"

"Don't if you do that then she will never ever forgive you or even give you a second chance"

Right before I was about to answer Jeff back the priest had came in and told us to get into position at the top of the altar. I watched as our entire guest came in and had filled all of the seats in the church before I knew it I seen my entire friend and some co-workers along with her brides maid are coming down the aisle. No its time I hear the pianist playing here comes the bride everyone stands to their feet as I look up I seen the most beautiful women I have ever seen she's going to be my wife. Every step she takes my heart skip a beat and in one swift movement she was standing next to me. I looked at her and man she was like a angel that came from above I swore I thought I was dreaming but I was snapped out of my thought as I hurt the priest say my name.

"Matt will you take Larisa Ann Johnson to be your wife to cherish and to hold, throw sickness and throw health, until deaths do you part"

"I do"

"And do you Larisa Ann Johnson take Mathew Moore Hardy to be your husband to cherish and to hold, throw sickness and throw health, until deaths do you part"

"I, I, I, I, I…"

Was all she said I was so sure of myself that she was going to say no she cant and walk out and leave me hear standing by myself I was praying to god that she said yes.. But this time I will do right by her…for now I thought"

"Larisa are you going to give us an answer we are all waiting" the persist said

I was so sure of myself that I minus well get ready to walk out of here an unhappy man but what she said shocked me

"I do"

"By the power invested in me and by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

I was so damn happy that she said yes..so we are headed to the limo and on our way to Aruba for our honeymoon.


End file.
